


Apologies

by queerSeth



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Malec, One-Shot, Short, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerSeth/pseuds/queerSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec asks Magnus on a date away from the prying eyes of the institute, and the warlock is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing I whipped up to inspire myself to keep writing. I didn't really plan it at all, I just started writing and I didn't let myself edit it in fear that I would be unhappy with it, so what you see here will be a raw piece of writing with no real purpose, but with that said I hope you still enjoy it :)

Magnus chuckled as he read over the text again.  
   

Alexander: Need help  
   

Alexander: Don’t ask why  
   

Alexander: Just come quickly  
   

If it were anyone but Alec, the warlock may have been in more of a rush, but he knew the young shadowhunter like the back of his hand. If he were in danger, he would have sent an entire debrief of the situation in full detail, probably with citations. His vagueness was a clear give away to his true intentions. Alec pulled this trick so often, one would assume he’d realize that Magnus had caught on to his pattern, but he continued to do it.  
   

In any case, Magnus went along with it every time. He found it endearing. Another reason to love his precious boyfriend. He checked in the mirror again that his hair was styled correctly and that there were no wrinkles in his clothes before making his way to the back entrance of the institute.

~~~

   

Alec smiled coyly as Magnus emerged from the shadows. The warlock grinned, feigning surprise as he walked over to the blanket set out, surrounded by candles.  
 

“Don’t worry me like that!” He scolded, smacking Alec’s arm lightly. “I thought you were in real danger.”  
   

Alec rolled his eyes and hit him back. “I know you never fall for it, you know. I just didn’t know how else to get you here.”  
   

Magnus smirked. “You could always just ask me on a date like a normal person.”  
   

“I’m not a normal person though.”  
   

Magnus smiled and looked up into his eyes endearingly. “No. You’re quite extraordinary.”  
   

Alec blushed and looked away, caught off guard as he often was by Magnus’s sudden compliments. He heard Magnus laugh softly and felt lips on his as the smaller man pressed his body close to his. Alec wrapped his arms around the small of Magnus’ back, pulling his up to his tip-toes so he could reach his lips easier. The downworlder hummed and grinned, pulling away.  
   

“Is something wrong?” Alec asked, suddenly conscious of anything he may have done wrong during the kiss.  
   

Magnus smiled and shook his head. “If I start kissing you anymore than that, I may never stop, and you went through all the trouble of setting up this beautiful picnic-”  
   

But his words were interrupted as Alec crashed his lips on his again, almost knocking both of them off balance with the force. The pair staggered a bit, trying to find proper footing as their kiss deepened. Magnus felt Alec weave his fingers through his hair roughly, tugging at the short strands absentmindedly. Magnus groaned, pulling away to breathe.  
   

Alec pulled his hands away too, drawing back sheepishly. Whatever had driven him to be so bold left him, and he reverted back to the shy boy he usually was around the high warlock of Brooklyn.  
   

“I’m sorry.” Alec said, blushing a deep crimson. Magnus let out a loud laugh, momentarily forgetting that they were meant to be staying silent so as not to draw attention of the institute, and shook his head in disbelief.  
   

“You always apologize when there’s nothing to apologize for, yet you seldom remember to when there is. Why is that?”  
   

Alec shrugged and looked away. “I don’t know.”  
   

Magnus tilted his head sympathetically and used a finger to lift the younger boy’s gaze to his. “You have nothing to apologize for.” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Alec’s blush deepened and he smiled awkwardly.  
   

“Sorry.”  
   

Magnus scolded him silently with a light smack to the upper arm, but smiled despite himself. “Shall we dine, my prince?”  
   

Alec grinned and nodded. “Don’t worry. I didn’t let Izzy help this time, so most of it’s edible.”  
   

Magnus chuckled and took the boy’s hand, leading him to the candlelit blanket.


End file.
